The Crush
by doggettandscully
Summary: Doggett develops a crush on a familiar agent.........


Doggett made his usual journey to his and Scully's office, he had got into work a few  
minutes earlier than usual today which enabled him enough time to reach the morning snack cart  
in the canteen. He had been one of the first in the queue and had even been able to get an   
espresso instead of the bureau's murky stagnant coffee he usually had to put up with.   
He opened the door and expected to walk into the office to see the usual view of Scully typing   
away on her computer but instead caught a glimpse of the petite agent packing some files into a   
briefcase wearing her grey trenchcoat with an umbrella beside her desk.   
It instantly became apparent that she was off somewhere, was he too? Had there been plans made   
before he got to work?  
"Morning" Scully smiled suddenly noting Doggett's presence in the room,  
"Morning" He replied, "Whats going on?"  
"I'm off for a the day" She replied happily, "Skinner decided its about time I had a break" She   
said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to my mothers" She said excitedly, "I thought I may aswell catch up on some old   
files while I'm taking a break"  
Doggett made his way over to his desk, he placed his espresso and doughnuts onto the desk and   
began to think about the situation, did he want Scully to go? Could he handle working alone for a   
whole day? Maybe he could, infact it would be good for the two to have a break from eachother, he  
could do with some time alone to do whatever he wanted, he decided.  
"Skinner's set you up with Reyes while I'm away" Scully stated  
"What!" Doggett suddenly shouted causing Scully to jump with fright,   
"Jesus Doggett you scared me" She said as she caught her breath  
"No way...I'm not working with that...that...woman!" He shouted  
"Doggett, she isn't that bad, why don't you get to know her?" Scully asked  
"Because I don't like her, nobody likes her here"  
"I do, Skinner does" Scully said, "She's okay Doggett, she's spiritual and psychic"  
"Spiritual and psychic? You think thats going to change my views?" He asked in a bitchy, girly  
manner, "I don't think so"  
"Well you don't have a choice" She said angered at his immaturity  
"I do and I'm not working with her, I'd rather be alone"  
"Well Skinner's already decided and she's going to be here any minute, you two have a case"   
Scully said as she closed her brifecase and grabbed her umbrella, "I'll be back tomorrow"  
"I can't believe you are doing this to me Scully, I might aswell quit my job!" He said as he   
threw his arse into his chair and pouted his lips,  
"Come on, don't you think you're over-reacting?" Scully asked  
"No!"  
"Well fine, do what you want, I'm leaving" She said as she made her way over to the door, "Are  
you going to say goodbye?"  
Doggett didn't bother to answer, how could she do such a thing? Take the day off and leave him  
in the lurch? If he had known of her secret plan he could have booked a day off too.  
"Fine, be that way" She snapped as she waltzed from the office slamming the door behind her.  
Doggett had never felt so let down in all his life, did she only ever think of herself? Didn't  
she ever think that he might need a break too? He decided that he needed to indulge in some  
doughnuts to calm his nerves.  
Maybe a little music would help too he decided as he leaned over to his small stereo and pressed  
'play', the sounds of wheatus began to play. Doggett returned his attention back to his food  
and realised that he felt better already, he didn't have to like Reyes or make conversation  
with her, he just had to work with her and if it all got too much, his trusty radio would be  
there to help him out.  
Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Reyes, She walked into the room with her sheepskin coat  
and pearl-clad bag under one arm and a casefile clenched in her other hand. She eyed Doggett  
with suspicion, had he been the one who had bought the last espresso in the canteen? She  
wondered, she then spotted that he was tucking into a pink-iced doughnut, her favourite kind, had  
he bought the last one of those too?  
"Do you have a problem?" Doggett bitched, "What are you looking at?"  
"Dunno, it doesn't have a label but it looks weird and doesn't know how to say good morning" She  
bitched back and made her way over to Scully's desk.  
"Was that somekind of attempt at a bitchy comment?" Doggett asked smugly  
"Nope, it was a description of you" She replied as she placed her bag on the floor beside the   
desk and hooked her coat onto the back of the chair.  
"Very funny"  
"Yes well at least some of us have manners, good morning" She said   
"Fine, good morning" Doggett said as he took a huge bite from his doughnut.  
Reyes took a seat and placed the casefile onto the desk,  
"Skinner won't be pleased when he sees that you haven't put up your christmas tree yet" She said,   
"Fucking pointless if you ask me"  
"Yeah well I don't see the point just yet" Doggett said wishing she would stop talking to him  
"You bothered with the decorations" She stated as she glanced around the office where lights  
wound around the door frame and tinsel aligned the walls along with a large plastic santa.  
"Yes well Skinner would've gone crazy if we didn't" He sighed wishing she would just leave him   
alone  
"I can't be bothered with mine, the box is still sitting on the floor in the corner of my office"  
She said.  
Was she trying to start up somekind of conversation or something? Doggett wondered,   
"Look Reyes, we are working together and sharing an office for the day" He blurted out, "but that   
is far as it goes okay? We don't have to talk or try and get along"   
Reyes looked a little shocked for a few moments before quickly whipping a cigarette out of her  
pocket,  
"Fine, if thats how you want it you fucking loser" She said  
"And sort out that mouth of yours"  
"Go to hell, its my mouth" She bitched as she lit her cigarette  
"And no smoking" Doggett bitched back with a sly grin.  
"Wow you really are the stick in the mud everybody says you are aren't you?" Reyes asked  
"Huh?"  
"Everybody here thinks you're a loser Doggett" She said as she continued to puff away on her  
cigarette ignoring Doggett's orders.  
Doggett suddenly felt shocked, did everyone think he was a loser? How could that be possible?  
"Well I think you're the one who everyone hates *agent Reyes*" He said with sarcasm  
"Nice to see you two getting along so nicely" A voice said, Doggett looked toward the doorway  
to see that Skinner had entered the room while somehow not making a noise.  
"Sir" Doggett said, he wondered how he could have snuck into the room without so much as a   
shuffle of the feet.  
"I don't wish to see you two arguing again, is that clear agent Doggett?" Skinner asked  
"Er...yes sir"  
"Good, now I take it agent Reyes here has informed you of the case?"  
"No as a matter of fact she hasn't" Doggett bitched,   
"You have eyes and you *can* read" Reyes bitched back as she tossed the casefile across the room.  
It landed neatly on Doggett's keyboard,  
"Agent Doggett is that espresso?" Skinner suddenly asked  
"Yes, why?"  
"I knew it was you who bought the last one" Reyes said  
"Yes I had a hunch too" Skinner bitched  
"S-o-r-r-y!" Doggett said with sarcasm, "Next time I'll have them make you one specially" He  
said to Reyes  
"I don't tolerate sarcasm here agent Doggett!" Skinner bellowed  
"No...I wasn't talking to you I-"  
"I don't care agent Doggett, give me that espresso" He ordered as he rushed over to Doggett's  
desk, "Now get to work, you have a case to solve" He said as he snatched up the warm beverage  
"Yes sir" Doggett sighed.  
  
IN REYES' CAR  
Doggett sighed heavily. He hated working with Reyes, it had to be the worst punishment  
he could ever imagine, what ever did he do to deserve such a thing? He looked out of the window  
and began to think about the case.  
A woman claimed to have seen a white figure in her bedroom on a number of occasions, how did he  
end up working on such dumb things? He wondered.  
"Music?" Reyes asked  
"Whatever" Doggett sighed, she'd probably play crap anyway, he thought.  
Reyes picked up a cassette from a compartment between the seats and leaned over to push it into  
the car radio. Suddenly the sounds of, 'We will rock you' by Queen began to play.  
Doggett felt shocked and surprised, he loved this song, how could Reyes like it too?  
"I love this song" Reyes said with a smile as she began to sing along  
"Yeah me too" Doggett said as he also began to sing  
"Really?" Reyes asked with confusion,   
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh...I'm just a little surprised thats all" She said, "I was always under the assumption you  
had bad taste when it came to music"  
"Me? Bad taste?" Doggett asked in a jokey french accent, "No way" He said, Reyes actually found  
herself laughing at Doggett.  
"What do you think about Wheatus? You were playing them in the office earlier" She asked  
"They're great" Doggett said  
"Yeah I definately agree" She said, "They are on par with Blink 182"  
"You like Blink 182?" Doggett asked, "I love Blink 182"  
"Really?" She asked, "Weird"  
Doggett couldn't believe that he and Reyes actually shared the same musical interests. He always  
thought that she would be a classical or jazz-type person.  
"Okay what about...Will Smith?" Doggett asked  
"Are you kidding? I love Will Smith" She replied, "He's my hero"  
"The Dandy Warholes?"  
"My favourite" Reyes said  
"Er...U2?"  
"Just the best"  
Doggett didn't know wether to be happy or sad about the situation, was it a good thing to have  
the same musical taste as Reyes or a bad thing? He had to admit that it was great to finally  
talk to someone who liked his music.  
  
ALICE MUZZTARD'S RESIDENCE  
Doggett followed Alice into the livingroom of her house, the house wasn't very tidy and  
could do with a few pots of paint, he decided.  
"I warn you that it isn't a pretty sight" Alice said   
"What isn't?" Doggett asked  
"The thing...the white thing"  
"Er...you mean the white thing you saw in your bedroom Mrs Muzztard?" He asked sounding almost  
bored with the whole thing  
"Yes, it scared me"  
"Wow I feel...I feel an almighty presence here" Reyes suddenly said as she appeard beside Alice.  
"You do dear?" Alice asked  
"Yes...it's overwhelming" Reyes replied as she moved her hands around looking almost like the  
little clairvoyant from Poltergeist,  
"Give me a break" Doggett said  
"What?" Reyes asked, "Just because you don't believe Doggett" She bitched  
"Yeah well, lets just get this over with" He said, "Wheres the bedroom?"  
"I don't appreciate your behaviour young man!" Alice suddenly shouted, "Don't make this lady out  
to be some sort of crazy person!"  
"What? I-"  
"Yeah Doggett, don't be so impacient" Reyes said  
"I'm not I just want to get on with the case" He defended  
"Well the bedroom is this way" Alice said as she turned to leave the room, Reyes followed still  
wafting her arms around and pulling puzzled expressions. Doggett sighed, who was she trying to  
kid? Apart from herself, he thought as he followed on.   
Alice led them up a flight of stairs and to a room at the top,  
"This is it" She said as she opened the door,  
"Wow" Reyes said as she rushed into the room, "Mrs Muzztard I definately feel something in here"  
She said as she continued to waft her hands around, "I can smell...something"  
"Really? Like what?" Alice asked  
"A ghostly smell, they say that haunted houses have smells" Reyes said  
Doggett took in a big breath of air, he couldn't smell anything.  
"It's like...like garlic or chicken...it's like chicken kievs" She said  
"What?" Doggett asked, "Come on Reyes, stop the act now"  
"Oh my dear, thats probably the chicken in garlic sauce I have in the oven" Alice said with a  
laugh  
"Oh...er" Reyes felt a shudder of embarrassment.  
Reyes had a good nose for food? Doggett wondered, he sniffed up and could now faintly smell a  
garlic-like aroma fill his nostrils.  
"Never mind dear, are you a clairvoyant?" Alice asked  
"No...no I just feel things" Reyes replied  
"And smells things" Doggett said with sarcasm  
"Shut up Doggett, you fucking moron, everyone makes mistakes!" She shouted  
"Whatever, just get on with it" He sighed  
"Where did you see the spirit Mrs Muzztard?" Reyes asked giving Doggett a dirty look  
"Here" Alice said as she menouvered over to a cupboard, "I was getting ready for bed one night  
when I opened my wardrobe and a white mist came out"  
"You saw a ghost in the wardrobe?" Doggett asked with a laugh  
"Doggett!" Reyes yelled  
"Yes I did" Alice said, "I know how it sounds but I know what I saw"  
"Were there anymore sightings?" Reyes asked  
"Yes, I saw a white shape in the corner of the room" She said as she pointed to the corner where  
a coatrack stood.  
"Maybe there was something hanging on the coatrack" Doggett sighed  
"Doggett why don't you wait in the car?" Reyes asked  
"Fine" Doggett said, anything to get away from the crazy pair.  
  
FBI HEADQUATERS  
Doggett plonked into the chair at his desk, Reyes removed her sheepskin coat and placed  
it on the back of her chair.  
"I'm hungry" She suddenly said  
"Me too" Doggett said, Reyes was hungry? Doggett didn't know anybody who got as hungry as he did  
"Do you want to get a Mcdonalds or something?" She asked almost in a cack  
"Yeah" Doggett quickly agreed  
"I could do with a Big mac, large fries, apple pie and a large chocolate milkshake" She said  
sounding almost excited  
"Mmmm me too" Doggett smiled, did they also share the same love for food? Doggett wondered. Reyes  
quickly removed her coat from the back of the chair and bent over to retrieve her bag. In doing  
so suddenly a large, rumbling fart pumped out into the atmosphere leaving Doggett unable to  
accept the incident. She stood up,  
"Pardon" She said not the least bit embarrassed by her actions, she said pardon almost in the  
way someone would if they accidently burped but she didn't, she farted and it was a huge man-fart  
that stank like egg.   
"What are you waiting for?" She asked in wonderment as to why he sat staring strangely at her   
from his desk.   
Was Reyes as comfortable with passing wind as Doggett? He suddenly wondered if it would be safe   
for him to let out the sneaky whisper he had been containing all morning considering the fact   
that she didn't seem to have a problem with farting. He pushed out the tiny fluff but was shocked   
to suddenly realise -only too late- that it wasn't a fluff at all, a huge monster of a fart   
erupted into the room, embarrassment instantly filled his mind and body,  
"Er..."  
"Gee Doggett you really needed that!" She said with a laugh, "Come on, lets get going"  
"Oh...right" He said, pleased with the fact that she had accepted his fart in such a way.  
  
DOGGETT'S HOUSE: THAT EVENING  
Doggett dried his hair with his favourite towel, it had pictures of Harry Potter over it  
from the brand new movie that he just couldn't wait to see. He had read all the books and loved  
every single one.  
He looked into the bathroom mirror that was clouded with steam from his recent shower, he wiped  
the condensation away and ruffled his hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it.  
Doggett suddenly caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped drying his hair, he  
suddenly realised that he looked particularly good at that moment in time.   
"Wow" He said to himself and pointed his finger into a gun-like position and shot himself in the   
mirror with a wink of the eye and an appreciative smile, "Hey there sexy beast" He said to himself  
and winked again.  
Doggett suddenly stepped back from the mirror and pretended to whip a gun from a holster in  
his pyjama's and pointed it into the mirror,  
"You talking to me?" He asked his reflection, "I don't see anyone else in the room, you must be  
talking to me" He said, "This town ain't big enough for the both of us"  
He laughed to himself and continued to dry his hair in the mirror. Doggett suddenly thought of  
Reyes, he had actually enjoyed his day at work today, the first time he had ever enjoyed a day  
of work infact. Reyes wasn't the witch he had always thought her to be, infact he realised  
that he actually liked her, they liked the same things and she even laughed at his farts and  
ate the same food.  
Doggett suddenly gulped, did he actually hold some sort of candle for Reyes? Would it be possible  
for him to like her?   
"Howdy partner" A voice suddenly echoed across the room, had he imagined the voice? Maybe he  
was tired and needed a good sleep, "This town *is* big enough for the both of us" the voice  
said. Doggett quickly looked to the doorway to see Reyes standing there with a smile on her  
face,  
"Reyes?" He said, was he imagining things?  
"You left your front door open, I knocked but I guess you didn't hear" She said, "Scully told me  
you tend to do that alot"  
"I er..." He suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought he was standing in his bathroom with his  
polkadot pyjamas on, "How long have you been there?"  
"About two minutes, I loved the act" She smiled  
"Oh er...I was just...rehearsing some lines" He lied  
"Oh come on Doggett, I do it all the time" She smiled  
"You do?"  
"Yeah but I usually do scenes from Titanic or An officer and a gentleman" Reyes said, "It's  
very sad" She laughed as she lit up a cigarette.  
"Titanic? You like Titanic?" He asked in a cacky state  
"Yeah, why? It's not *that* bad is it?"  
"No...I...I LOVE that movie!" Doggett said with joy,   
"Really?" Reyes asked a little shocked at how excited he got over a movie, "Well thats great"  
"Yeah it is"  
"Well anyway I just came by to tell you that I'm going to hand the assignment over to Scully"  
"What?" Doggett asked suddenly cacking, "I er...maybe Scully could do with more of a break"  
"Why?"  
"Because...she needs it, she has to juggle her career with William, maybe a vacation would do  
her some good, I'll call her right away and tell her to take the week off" He said  
"But Doggett she wants to come to work tomorrow, she wants to do this case" Reyes said, "If she  
wanted more time off she would take it" She added as she puffed on her cigarette.  
Doggett suddenly wondered why he was so desperate to work with Reyes all of a sudden, this  
morning he hated her and now he was cacking to continue working with her.  
"But I am very interested in this case, I thing Mrs Muzztard is on to something" Reyes said,  
"Really? Well why don't you talk to Scully about it?" Doggett asked,   
"Actually I already did" She blurted out  
"What?"  
"I asked Scully if I could finish this case with you and she said okay but I feel guilty so I  
think I should hand it over to her" She said, "It is her case anyway"  
"Huh? No, if she said okay then she doesn't want it, you can finish the case" He said, trying   
to contain his excitement.  
"Great!" She squealed, "Now, do you own Titanic?"  
"Sure do!"  
"Great!" She squealed again as she rushed off down the stairs to partake in the viewing of the  
blockbuster movie.  
  
NEXT DAY: SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
Doggett tapped heaftily on the door, he had been forced by Skinner to deliver some files  
Scully had requested for research. The door opened slowly to reveal Scully looking depressed in  
her nightgown and muffled hair without a scrap of makeup,  
"Scully, are you okay?" He asked  
"I'm fine" She snapped, "Why?"  
"Oh no reason...you look, er...a little messed up" He said matter-of-factly  
"What!" She shouted, "I look messed up?"  
"No...er I didn't mean it the way it came out" He said, "I mean, are you unwell, tired maybe?"  
"You're saying I looked unwell and tried?!" She squealed, "You mean I look haggard, right?"  
"No...no, look I'd better get back to work" He said as he thrust the files into her direction.  
"You aren't even going to stop for coffee?" She asked as she snatched the files  
"Well, er I should get-"  
"Fine, you obviously have no time for me, your partner" She said   
"Er I was going to say I should get some coffee inside to warm me up" He lied  
"Good" Scully said with a smile, she held the door open enough for him to squeeze his frame  
through.   
Doggett wondered into the apartment to see the curtains closed and a selection of take-away  
cartons surrounding her computer, had Scully had a night on the internet? He wondered.  
Scully closed the door and Doggett followed her through to the kitchen,  
"Wheres William?" He asked  
"He stayed with mummy last night" She said,  
"Oh right"  
"What time is it?" She asked with a yawn as she filled the kettle with water  
"Er, two thirty" Doggett said as he looked at his watch, "Scully have you just got up?"  
"No" She lied, "I er...don't feel well, I haven't had the energy to tidy up" She lied further  
"Oh right" He said as he removed a squeaky baby toy from a chair and took a seat at the kitchen  
table, "Why do you want to work when you have time off anyway?" He asked refering to the files  
he had been ordered to deliver.  
"I get bored" She admitted  
"Oh well, you do need the break" He said, "Work's been great"  
"It has?" Scully asked with shock, Doggett actually said that work was great?  
"Yeah, Reyes thinks we really have something with this case" Doggett said  
"She does? I wanted to do this case" Scully said, sounding almost jealous  
"Yeah, she thinks that the house is haunted, we went back there this morning and she felt a  
presence" He said with a smile at the event that morning  
"And you believe her?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked  
"Oh only because you are the biggest skeptic on the planet" Scully said as she plonked into a  
seat on the opposit side of the table.  
"Well I don't think she would lie" He said  
"But you don't even like her do you?" Scully asked  
"Well...no but..." He suddenly felt akward, "But I think that there is something to this case"  
He said  
"You do? Why?" Scully asked, "I wish I could do the case, Reyes came by last night and told me  
that she wanted the case, I couldn't refuse" She said, "She gave me a box of chocolates"  
Doggett smiled at the kind gift from his brand new love interest,  
"Yeah she bought me a big mac yesterday" He said, "And she bought me some doughnuts from the  
canteen incase they ran out when I got in this morning"  
"Really? anyway why do you think this case has something?" Scully asked  
"Oh because...er" Actually he didn't think the case had anything at all, "It just seems weird"  
"It seems weird?" Scully asked with confusion, "Nothing more?"  
"Er...no"  
"Oh well maybe I don't want this case afterall" She joked, "What case have we had that hasn't  
been weird?" She joked further. Doggett suddenly burst into an hysterical laughing fit,  
"Jesus Doggett, it wasn't that funny" Scully said with surprise  
"I know" He said as he tried to contain his laughter, "It just reminds me of a joke Reyes told  
earlier" He said as he began to laugh again.  
"Doggett since you have been here, every other word has been 'Reyes'" Scully bitched almost  
jealous, "Reyes this, Reyes that"  
"Er...what are you trying to say?" Doggett asked in a cack, was she onto him? Did she know of  
his latest crush?  
"Nothing, don't you have any other topic of conversation?"  
"What like *Willmore*?" He bitched back refering to the secret crush Scully had on the agent  
that she thought nobody knew about. He had guessed long ago by the long stares and the fact  
that she didn't stop cacking around him,  
"Er...why would I want to talk about Willmore?" She asked, surely he didn't know of her crush?  
"Never mind, anyway I really should get back" He said as he stood from the table, "I'll have  
to leave the coffee, me and Reyes have to see Skinner at three" He said  
"Oh theres that name again" Scully bitched.  
Doggett gave her a dirty look before quickly leaving the apartment to get back to the office.  
  
FBI HEADQUATERS  
Doggett rushed into the office to find Reyes at his desk sifting through his draw. She  
instantly stopped when she saw that Doggett had entered the room,  
"Oh er..." How could she cover up the fact that she was nosing through his belongings?  
"Reyes?" Doggett asked, "Are you looking for something?"  
"Er...yeah, I needed a...staple gun" She lied  
"Oh, top draw" He smiled.  
Was he really that dumb? Reyes wondered, how could he believe her?  
"Oh right" She said as she opened the top draw to get the staple gun  
"What do you need that for anyway?" He asked as he removed his jacket  
"Er...I was going to put up some...tinsel" She lied  
"Like there isn't enough already?" Doggett said with sarcasm  
"Yeah, I suppose so, maybe I won't bother" She said as she dropped the staple gun back into the  
draw. The gun accidently missed the draw and dropped to Doggett's desk, suddenly releasing a  
staple, the small sharp object span across the room before colliding with Doggett's head in a  
painful manner,  
"Argh!" He squealed   
"What?" Reyes asked at his scream  
"I don't...know" He said as he clutched his head, he felt a metal-type object petruding through  
a few pieces of hair, he used his fingers to pull the object out to discover a staple.  
"What is it?" Reyes asked with confusion, "A fucking staple?" She asked as he held it up  
Doggett flung the staple to the bin, his head stung, he felt like crying but he had to contain  
himself.  
"You could give me a hand to put up the tree" He said as he suddenly felt all festive, he pointed  
to a box across the room containing the christmas tree, Skinner had ordered them along with all  
the other agents to put one in their office but Doggett had never been bothered until now. He  
felt merry and happy for some reason, maybe Reyes had that effect on him.  
"Why the hell not?" Reyes sighed, she hated putting up decor, especially with Doggett. She wasn't  
exactly his biggest fan.  
  
  
LATER  
  
Scully made her way down the hall. She had got so bored at home that she had cleaned  
the apartment top to bottom, her mother had rang to inform her that she was bringing William  
home that evening, what was she to do until then? She had got bored with the old files Doggett  
had given to her so decided that her only option was to come to work, she hated being away  
from the office too long. She reached the office and pushed the door open, a shocking sight  
suddenly filled her vision,  
Reyes was standing beside a huge christmas tree placing some baubauls onto it while Doggett  
stood on his desk in an attempt to reach the top of the tree to place a fairy onto it. Some  
christmassy music played in the background, 'mistletoe and wine' by Cliff Richard, the scene  
looked like that of a joyful christmas movie. Doggett and Reyes both giggled happily as they  
struggled with their aim to decorate the tree.  
Scully suddenly realised that she felt almost jealous, was Reyes taking her place as Doggett's  
partner? Would he now wish to work with her? Didn't he hate her?  
"Scully, what are you doing here?" Reyes asked as she suddenly noticed her presence  
"Huh, Scully?" Doggett asked in confusion, he struggled to peek through the branches of the tree.  
Suddenly he leaned his weight in too far, he felt that he was about to depart the table and tried  
hard to cling to the wooden desk with his black work shoes. It suddenly occured that he was   
wearing the cheap shoes he had perchased a few weeks back, they had no grips on the bottom and  
were as slippery as a sheet of ice. He suddenly felt his feet gilde forward along the desk like  
rollerblades as his body leaned further into the tree, he clung to the tree in somekind of  
attempt to stop the inevitable accident going ahead, his attempt was in vain as the tree bent  
to the side before suddenly plummeting to the floor along with Doggett.  
"Aaaah" He squealed with fright  
"Doggett!" Scully squealed, "Are you okay?"  
"All that fucking effort I put into that!" Reyes yelled, "What a waste!"  
Doggett felt pain, shock and embarrassment all at once as he layed akwardly on top of the tree  
amongst the decorations and flashing lights. Scully took her little body travelling over to  
assist Doggett,  
"Are you okay?" She asked again  
"Er...yeah" He said with embarrassment as she grabbed his arm to pull him up,  
"What a waste of time" Reyes bitched as she lit a cigarette.  
Doggett climbed from the floor with the help of Scully,  
"Are you sure you aren't hurt?"She asked  
"I'm...I'm fine"  
"Scully what are you doing here anyway?" Reyes asked  
"I decided to come to work afterall, I want to do this case" She replied  
"But you handed it over to me" Reyes said sounding almost bitchy, she desperately wanted the  
ghost case even if it *did* mean working with Doggett.  
"Yes but I want it now, it is mine and Doggett's case anyway, you were only filling in" Scully  
said also sounding bitchy.  
"Well its my name on the casefile" Reyes said  
"So? That can be changed"  
"Only with Skinner's permission" Reyes said, "And he wants you to take a break so he'll want my  
name to fucking stay there" Reyes said slightly raising her screechy voice and using her   
trademark fowl language.  
"Well lets see about that!" Scully shouted as she attempted to rush from the office, Reyes   
quickly grabbed her sleeve and tugged her back into the room, "Hey!" Scully yelled in an angered  
state, her instinctions took control and she shot out her red-nailed hand and gave Reyes' face  
an almighty whack.  
"Ouch!" Reyes squealed, she shoved her cigarette into her mouth so that her hand could be used  
to return the wallop to Scully's face,  
"Ouch!" Scully squealed with pain and anger, she reached out and grabbed Reyes' cigarette from  
her mouth and tossed it to the floor in a bitchy manner,  
"Hey you fucking loser that was mine!" Reyes sqwarked like a rat, "Bitch!" She added as she  
grabbed a handful of Scully's hair and tugged on it hard,  
"Ouch!" Scully suealed, she reached out and began to pull at Reyes' hair,  
"Let go you tart!" Reyes shouted  
"You let go you tramp!" Scully shouted back.  
Doggett didn't know how to deal with the situation, should he pull the fighting agents apart or  
leave them to sort it out themselves? Why were they fighting anyway? Scully always raved about  
how much she liked Reyes.   
"You grimy little witch!" Reyes shouted into Scully's ear,  
"Likewise!" Scully shouted back,  
Doggett decided it best to intervene in the fight, he dash across the room and grabbed ahold of  
each agent and pulled them apart. They both screamed with pain as their hands still gripped  
eachothers hair,  
"Get off Doggett!" Reyes yelled, "You fucking moron!"  
"Stop fighting" He said  
Skinner made his way down the hall, he had a bone to pick with Doggett, he had left a huge terd  
afloat in the gents toilets. Doggett had been seen by agent Nitedrez leaving the gents toilets.  
Shortly after agent Nitedrez walked into the facilities to find a huge shit floating in the  
toilet pan, it must have been Doggett. He informed Skinner of the nasty mess straight away and  
even tried to flush the toilet himself but the crap was unflushable so Doggett would just have  
to clean it up himself. Skinner reached the office and pushed the door open,  
He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the vision of agent Reyes and agent Scully clutching  
to eachother in a strange manner while screaming as Doggett pulled at each of them as if to  
somehow seperate them. Skinner then looked to see the large christmas tree he had supplied   
them with on the floor, broken along with loads of baubauls and tree decorations. What  
exactly was going on?   
"AGENT DOGGETT!" He suddenly yelled.  
Scully and Reyes instantly stopped having their cat fight and looked at Skinner, both their  
hair muffled and out of style.  
"Er...sir, I can explain" Doggett said  
"You couldn't fucking explain yourself out of anything" Reyes bitched,  
Doggett would have usually bitched back but due to his new fancy for her he let the incident  
go, she didn't mean it, maybe it was her way of joking, Doggett thought.  
"I hope you can explain!" Skinner yelled as he glared angrily at the mess  
"I...I fell off the table and onto the tree" Doggett confessed  
"And what exactly were you doing on the desk agent Doggett?" Skinner asked with rage  
"Putting the fairy on the tree"  
"And how can you explain agent's Scully and Reyes?" He asked  
Why did he have to explain their actions? shouldn't they be left to deal with that? Should he  
tell Skinner that they were fighting?  
"We...were doing eachother's hair sir" Scully skillfully lied  
"Yeah she really needed it" Reyes bitched like a school girl  
"And agent Doggett, why were you tugging at them?" Skinner asked  
"Er..."  
"He was helping sir" Scully lied, "Reyes had a big knot"  
"Well seeing as you are here agent Scully, would you like to enlighten me on why you are here?"  
Skinner asked, "You are supposed to be having a break"  
"I decided I want to do the case sir" Scully said  
"Well it is your decision agent Scully, You'll have to sign your name into the casefile" Skinner  
said.  
Scully gave Reyes a bitchy, smug look,  
"Well I guess I'm not fucking needed now!" Reyes said, she gave both Scully and Doggett a nasty  
look before rushing from the room.  
"What's wrong with agent Reyes?" Skinner asked, "You haven't been arguing again have you agent   
Doggett?"  
"No" Doggett replied,   
"Good, maybe she has her brandy bottle half open, not quite shut" Skinner said, he had come to  
use phrases that made no sense and that nobody could ever understand in recent weeks. Maybe  
it was a side-effect from his mid-life crisis.  
"Er...yeah maybe" Doggett said giving Scully a confused look  
"Anyway, when you've got this place tidied up, you have another job to do agent Doggett" Skinner  
said  
"I do?"  
"Yes, gents toilets, cubicle three"  
"Huh?"  
"The terd agent Doggett!"  
"What terd sir?" Doggett asked with confusion, was he really talking about a terd?  
"Agent Nitedrez saw you agent Doggett, we know it was you"  
"I haven't used the toilets today sir, not here"  
"Maybe agent Nitedrez is up to his old tricks again sir, remember when he tried to get agent  
Plaantpottz in trouble for scribbling on the walls? It turned out to be Nitedrez afterall"  
Scully said  
"Well I can't prove wether or not it was agent Doggett so I'm willing to let this go" Skinner  
said, causing Doggett to sigh with relief, "Now get this office cleaned up" He ordered  
"Yes sir" Doggett said  
Skinner quickly left the room.  
"So I bet you're glad to see the back of Reyes aren't you?" Scully asked as she began to tidy  
her messed hair  
"Er...yeah of course" Doggett lied, Reyes was like Rose from Titanic and he imagined himself  
to be Jack. He could just picture them both aboard the ocean liner,  
"Well lets get tidying" Scully said as she broke his thoughts, "Then I have to delete Reyes  
from my Yahoo club and my David Boreanaz fan club" She blurted out  
"David Boreanaz?" Doggett questioned, had she been so open about her crush on the actor?  
"Er...lets get tidying" She said, quickly changing the subject.  
Doggett sighed before plodding over to pick up the christmas tree.  
  
THE END 


End file.
